Las rosas azules de mi amor
by Saray Afuro
Summary: ¿Creeis en las rosas azules? ¿Existen? Esta historia, va de que Luka Megurine no tiene ni idea de esto, y un chico que le manda rosas azules aparece en la mente de Luka para que tenga largos y profundos sueños maravillosos...Vocaloid y Digimon
1. Chapter 1

**¡holaaa! Aquí vengo con otra de mis historias, pero en esta voy a meter a dos animes totalmente distintos. ¡Vocaloid y Digimoooon!**

**A quién no le guste, lo siento, que no la lea. Luka aquí tiene 16 años y su pareja...Bueno eso no lo puedo decir!**

Las Rosas Azules

¿Nunca habéis visto una rosa azul? Seguramente no. ¿Existen las rosas azules? Quién sabe, pero ¿y si existen en tus imaginaciones o sueños más profundos?

Este es el caso que le ocurre a Luka Megurine, una chica de cabellos largos rosas, ojos azules y con una voz muy dulce.

Todo empezó así:

Luka iba de camino al instituto. Pero un chico que parecía desorientado, la tiró al suelo y Luka se cayó de culo.

Ella lo miró bruscamente, aunque éste no dejaba ver su rostro. Era un chico de cabellos negros y llevaba una gorra azul que no dejaba que se le viese la cara ya que llevaba la cabeza cabizbaja.

-¡Oye tú! -gritó Luka muy enfadada.

Pero el chico no dijo nada. Luka lo miró confusa e insistió una vez más que ese chico la escuchase.

-¿Te estás riendo de mí?

El chico se rió, entonces Luka alzó el puño.

-Tranquila. -dijo el chico tranquilamente.

-¿Eh?

-Si ahora ves una rosa azul, es que estás soñando.

Entonces, cuando el chico ya se estaba alejando, una brisa trajó unos pétalos de rosas...¿Azules?

Al verlos, la pelirosa se frotó los ojos y volvió a mirar. Los pétalos ya había caído al suelo.

-¿Estoy soñando? -dijo ella confusa. -...¡Qué tonterías! Vaya chalado de por vida, qué imbécil no me puedo creer que me haya tragado eso...Aunque..¿Sí que exisen las rosas azules? Yo no sabía nada..

Entonces, salió de la nada una persona, era Rin Kagamine una chica de cabellos rubios cortos y unos ojos enormes azules. Se acercó a ella cuidadosamente y Luka se alejó un poco.

-¡Luka espera!

-¿Qué se supone que quieres? Si esto fuera un sueño, está claro que Rin no saldría en él -pensó Luka.

-¿Vamos para el insti juntas? Está claro que vas tarde.

Esto le molestó a Luka.

-Está bien... -respondió ella.

Ambas llegaron al instituto, dieron las clases etc y todo parecía tan real, que a Luka no le parecía nada un sueño.

De camino a casa, esta vez si que iba sola. Pero algo la hizo detenerse. Apareció un chico parecido al otro que había visto. Así, Luka se acercó sigilosamente y le puso la mano en el hombro. Ese chico pegó un enorme repullo y se giró para Luka.

-¿Hola? -dijo Luka y el chico no sabía que decir.

-Hola. -dijo él todo tranquilo.

-¿Te he visto antes?

El chico se puso como a pensar.

-No. -contestó al fin.

-Ah..Me había parecido verte en otro sitio.

-Entiendo pero no, lo siento. Yo...¡Ah, quizá hayas visto a mi hermano!

Luka lo seguía mirando confusa.

-Me llamo Koji Minamoto. -dijo el chico.

-Yo Luka Megurine.

-Ven a mi casa. Espero que mi hermano esté en casa.

-Vale.

Luka siguió a Koji por todas partes. La ojiazul se preguntaba dónde estaría la casa de ese chico que pensaba que su hermano era ese chico que ella había visto.

-¡Mamá ya he vuelto a casa y he traído a una amiga!

-¡Anda nene, me alegro de que te hayas hechado una novia que ya era hora!

Luka pegó un repullo.

-No, no, mamá te equivocas porque nos acabamos de conocer. -dijo Koji todo asustado.

-Ah..Que pena. -dijo la madre de Koji.

De repente se oyeron pasos como si alguien bajara las escaleras.

-¿Qué pasa? -se oyó desde las escaleras que conducían a la planta alta.

Luka abrió los ojos como platos. Era un chico de pelo negro y ojos oscuros azules y llevaba una gorra azul.

-¡Tú, insolente, eres el estúpido que me dijo eso! ¿Verdad? -dijo Luka muy exaltada.

El chico hechó una risa malvada.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia, Koichi? -preguntó Koji.

-¡Con que Koichi eeh! -gritó ella.

-Ja ja ja, tranquila no hay por qué enfadarse, si te asustaste no es mi problema. -dijo con un tono burlón.

La pelirrosa se acerca a él y levanta el puño como para pegarle. Pero al acercarse pudo ver su rostro. Era de cara igual que la de Koji, ¡eran hermanos gemelos! Pero al contrario que Koji, le causó un leve sonrojo a Luka y bajó el puño. Koichi suspiró.

-Uf..Lo siento. -Dijo él.

-Mmm, está bien.

-Soy Koichi Kimura.

-Yo soy Luka Megurine.

-¡Ji ji con que Luka! -dijo la madre de ambos.

-Bueno, ¿y a qué te refieres con eso de las rosas azules o no se qué?

-Pues verás...

**Hasta el próximo capiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiituloooo ooooooo, espero que les haya gustadooooo ;)**


	2. ¿Sueño o Real?

**Buenooo aquí traigo el capitulo 2 espero que os guste y le agradezco el interes por la historia a seira megamine y a Lupe1998 gracias chicas!**

-Pues veras, las rosas azules son solo para los que creen en las rosas.

-¿Ein? -Luka no entendía nada.

-¿Tú crees en las rosas azules?

-No lo sé la verdad.

-Je je está bien.

Luka seguía sin entender nada, no le había respondido a su pregunta.

-¡Tú..Eh...Koichi respodeme!

-No te lo pienso decir, descubrelo tú misma, ja ja ja.

Koichi ya se había ido. La madre de los gemelos hechó una carcajada sin sentido.

-Ay que ver este hijo mío, cada día es más cursi.

-Ya ves. -dijo Koji. -Pero te aconsejo que no te dejes llevar por el olor de esas rosas azules de la que habla mi hermano, porque la última vez que me encontré con una, solo tuve sueños irreales. -dijo Koji muy seguro.

-Nene basta ya.

-Síiiii.

-¿Sueños irreales? No entiendo nada de lo que dice éste, está chalado y nada más.. -pensó ella. -Debo de marchar ya, que mi madre me estará esperando.

-Vale, hasta otro día Luka. -se despidió la madre.

-Adiós Luka. -dijo Koji.

-Adiós a los dos.

La pelirrosa ya se había aproximado un poco de la casa de los Kimura, aunque no entendía porque Koji tenía otro apellido. Pero no tenía importancia. De repente, Luka olió un exquisito olor de no se sabe qué. Ella se acercó para ver que olía tan bien, y pudo encontrar en unos matorrales una flor. Una flor de la que ella ya había oído hablar...¡Una rosa azul!

Nada más saber que era, luka se fue de allí corriendo. Después de lo que había dicho Koji, no quería tener sueños irreales. Koichi era un tipo extraño, pero Koji también así que Luka no sabía si fiarse.

Llegó a su casa, y salió corriendo hacia su habitación. Se tumbo en su cama y dejó todas las cosas aparte. Cerró los ojos y recordó ese olor.

Mientras dormía, pareció tener un sueño.

Se había levantado ya del profundo sueño que había tenido.

-Ay.. -bosteza. -¿Ha sido un sueño todo? Bueno en fin tendré que salir a pasear. Hoy es Sábado, genial.

Ella se vistió y desayunó y lo hizo todo. Parecía tan real...

Pero la sorpresa fue que al salir vio a Koichi el chico al que le había cogido algo de miedo.

-Hola Koichi. -saludó Luka.

-Buenas, ¿Que hay?

-"Que extraño...Nunca saldría este estúpido en alguno de mis sueños. Además es muy real para serlo." -pensó. -Nada paseando y tu.

-Nada en especial.

-"Bah, ¡que aburrido es!" Bueno tengo que irme.

-Ah, ¿ya te vas?

-"Pensabas que me iba a quedar aquí, con el miedo que te tengo" Sí, me voy, voy a visitar a...Mi prima.

-Entiendo, hasta luego.

-"Hasta nunca" Adiós.

Después de esta estúpida conversación, Luka se sentía extraña, decía que cómo un sueño podía ser real, quizá no estaba soñando.

-Qué extraño...Anda esa no es...Miku, genial, tu veras lo que me cuenta.

-¡Hola Luka!

-Hola Miku ¿que tal?

-Paseando, ¡hace un día espectacular! ¿Por qué no has venido al instituto hoy?

-"¿Instituto?" Miku, hoy es sábado.

-No, no, hoy es Viernes.

-"¿¡QUÉ!?" Ah..Es que tenía que ir al hospital a visitar a mi..Tita que está enferma.

-Ah, que se cuide. ¿Te doy los deberes?

-No, ya me las arreglaré yo.

-Bueno pues vale.

Miku se va un poco enfadada después de esto, aunque Luka no entendía nada.

-"¿Será un sueño de verdad?"

**Bueno eso es lo que dice este capítulo, ¿será o no será? Que creeis?**

**Dejen reviewwwwwwwwwwwssssssssssss s**


End file.
